Restless Nights
by taytay3
Summary: Therapy, nightmares, friends, school and family was all that surrounded Ally Dawson's life. Fear consumed her thoughts and the thrive for happiness only brought her grief. But that drive for happiness was only making that fear push her deeper into a dark hole without knowing it and eventually she would fall more and more into her restless nights.
1. Chapter 1

Restless Nights

Ally's POV

The wind whipped past my face like a moving train. I could hear nothing but the sound of rain falling and my feet running and jumping over obstacles in the way. It was almost exhilarating but scary at the same time, like you were running but you couldn't seem to figure what you were running from. I looked to my right as the world in front of me seemed to slow down. The wind was still whipping past me making unwanted tears fall from my eyes. I then heard a branch snap and I took off knowing whatever was chasing me was near. I ran like there was no tomorrow, I was running faster than the normal human's speed. Trees zipped past me like they were a figment of my imagination. The stumps in the way I easily avoided. Suddenly I heard gunshots and I ran faster and harder until my lungs were on fire. I slid down a hill trying to control my speed until I came to an urgent stop. There at the edge was cliff, I looked left and right. There was no escape if I went either way I would end up just where I began. The dark figure appeared once again but all I could see was its yellow eyes. "This is it for you." he aimed the gun at me. I swallowed deeply before standing closer to the edge of the cliff and that was when I took a daring choice.

I jumped.

* * *

I woke up startled and breathless. I was soaked in sweat, my shirt was sticking to my chest and my hair was stuck to my forehead. My breathing drowned out the cool serenity of the restless wind blowing outside my window. I ran my fingers through my hair pulling through the tangles and sighed.

Yet another night of no sleep.

For the past 2 months I've been having nightmares and I don't know why there all different but similar. I'm always being chased by someone but this one was different. I jumped off a cliff and that's where it ended. I have never gotten the true meanings of my dream but I never really bothered to have an answer for them in the first place. But over the past few weeks they've gotten worse and more constant then usual. I would start having visions of it out of nowhere when I was little and since then my parents got me a therapist, but they never understood my problems.

I have had 5 therapist and they have done absolutely nothing for me. The dreams haven't gone away and they possibly never will. It all started when I found out I was adopted. To me it was not normal but my parents weren't thinking the same thing, they just thought it was regular kid boogie man nightmares but oh how badly they were wrong.

When I turned 12 my nightmares got worse they seemed more dynamic and real. Like I could reach my hand out and step right inside the dream. Now that I'm 16 it has died down but popped up at the most unexpected moments, especially in my dreams.

My therapist then suggested pills to help me with my dreams and daily visits to her office which to me is not necessary. The pills basically help my anxiety and barely help the dreams from going away.

"Ally dear, you awake?" My mom popped her head inside the doorway. "Yeah I'm awake. I just couldn't sleep that's all."

"Another dream?" She said sadly with a sigh. My mom didn't agree on the whole therapist thing either but dad thought it was for the best and whatever was the best for me she would go along with no matter what.

I nodded and she came inside closing the door halfway. She sat on the bed and slung her arm around my shoulder holding me close to her. "Was it a bad one again?" she asked. I nodded and she held me close soothing my hair. My mom always did this. The age didn't matter to her, she would always sooth me like this even if I was at my own wedding. "Dad moved the appointment to today after school."

I groaned, "Why? He knows how much I hate going to Dr. Lynn. She's really sweet and all but look I just don't want to go today."

"Ally you have to. This is what you're dad is paying for we are not going to waste our money on something useful that you don't want. This is for your benefit not ours." she said her face soft but her tone stern and steady. "We're just doing what's best for you."

"I know mom and I love you and dad for that." I said hugging her gently. I couldn't tell her that the pills weren't working or that the therapy sessions weren't going anywhere because of how much they put into this for me. I felt like couldn't tell them the truth at all. "Well," she said getting up off the bed, "Time to get up and get ready for school it's 6:25 you need to get going."

I looked at my alarm clock and read that it was 6:26.

"Ok see you downstairs." Mom said as she walked out of the room closing the door.

I got up and pulled out my outfit for school. It was only a blue converses, a navy blue Hollister shirt and black skinny jeans. I never went all out like some girls at the school who wear designer jeans or have designer handbags from channel. No I liked the casual colors. Clothing that said 'I don't care but I understand yeah stuff like that.

After taking a 10 minute shower which relaxed my muscles giving me peace; I slipped into my clothes and quickly blow dried my hair. I pulled it back into a ponytail added mascara to my eyes just to give them some shine and rub off the sleepiness that clearly showed upon them. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack slinging it over my shoulder as I heard a _honk_ from outside.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my dad reading a newspaper and my mother cooking breakfast.

"I'm making eggs Ally bear take a seat." she said pointing to the chair but her eyes focused on the pan in front of her. "Sorry mom but Daniel's already here you know his stupid rules about chauffeuring for me." I said grabbing an apple out of a bowl on the table.

She rolled her eyes, "He's just like your father."

"And that is why I like him. Go honey remember I'll pick you up after school for therapy today." My dad said. I kissed both of my parents goodbye before running out the door and down the driveway to Daniel's truck. Daniel has been my best friend since well forever... we do everything together and I do mean everything. We don't have girly sleepovers and all but we just get each other like true best friends should.

Daniel and Nicole were my only friend at school and they both knew about my problems with all the dreams I've had. It wasn't easy to tell them but I trust them a lot. Probably more than they will ever know.

"Couldn't have moved your ass a little more faster?" he asked with a genuine smile as he backed out of the driveway and down the road. "Well I didn't know you were coming this early. A warning text would have been nice if you didn't mind."

"Yeah like my dad's going to buy me a phone." He said turning on Decor road. We lived in a small town called Nightingale. It's not a luxurious town filled with big malls or rich private schools it was just a normal civility with coffee shops, small hospitals and busy traffic. It was a town inside Miami but it wasn't really noticed by a lot of people. But only the top careers got recommended to work in this town from teachers to doctors. It was necessary they all had master degrees or there was no chance of getting a career in this place.

My mom worked as a doctor at the hospital and my dad worked as an architect which was very hard to get here.

"Is everything going alright at your house and all? With your father?" I asked. He tensed up and I knew right then and there this was bad timing to ask that question. When Daniel was little his mother walked out on him ever since then his father started to drink. He never hit Daniel, he just abused him verbally which was enough to set him off edge. My mother and father knew about it but Daniel didn't want the police to find out or he would be sent to foster care since he didn't have any other family members.

"He just yelled at me last night but he apologized...like usual." he sighed and pulled into a parking space at the school. I nudged his shoulder trying to lighten the mood, "Hey, whenever you need to come over Danny you can."

"I know." he said with sly smile.

I hopped out of the car only to be pulled into a tight bear hug by Nicole. "Hey boo!"

"Hey!" I said hugging her back. Daniel came over and rolled his eyes. He never understood girls and there hug out moments. "Let's get inside I have to tell you guys some school gossip at lunch." Nicole said as we walked toward the main entrance of the school building. Daniel opened the door for us and we walked inside. Our lockers were right beside each other so there was no splitting up until the bell rang for first period.

Suddenly Nicole squealed, "Ouch Nikki." Daniel said holding his ears in annoyance. "Whatever Danny ok guess what?"

"Well I don't know maybe th-" I started.

"We have new students!" she yelled jumping up and down. Wow that was kind of a shocker, we never got new students at Marino high...ever. Actually it was pretty rare we ever got new students. "How many are there?" Daniel said slamming some of his textbooks in his locker. "Well I heard from Darcy who heard from Lyndsey, who heard from Becca, who heard from Brad, who heard from Landon, who heard from this senior cheerleader that there's two of them."

"Wow things get around fast at this school." I said closing my locker as the bell rang for first period. "Ok well are you guys coming to Cazzette after school? I hear there's going to be an awesome band playing." Nicole said with a smile. I frowned, "Sorry Nikki but I have therapy with Dr. Lynn today dad's orders."

"Ugh whatever well after that you need to call me." She said walking away. I nodded as Daniel and I said our goodbyes. I walked into Mr. Davenport's room just before the bell rang and took a seat in the far back.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys this is my new story called "Restless Nights" I hope you guys like it. I think it's going to be really good please review if you want more!:)

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

Restless Nights

Ally's POV

I handed the lunch lady my money for lunch before finding a seat. "Ally there you are!" Nikki said running over to me and taking a seat. She pulled her purse on to the table and opened it looking through it like there was no tomorrow. "Um everything alright?"

She shushed me and I glared at her. "Sorry boo but look!" She opened up a newspaper and shoved it in my face. I scanned it taking a quick sip of my strawberry milk. "What's to look at?" I asked curiously. I couldn't really find what she was complaining about. Then again, no one really knows why she complains about unnecessary things.

Suddenly I heard a chair squeak, "Hey girls what's up?" Daniel asked laying down his tray. Nikki's face lit up, "Look at this article!" She rushed at him. Daniel looked at me giving both of us a curious look. "Well?" Nikki said impatiently.

Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed the newspaper, his eyes looking it up and down. "Whoa." He said. I could hear the sudden shock in his voice. "What?" I asked feeling the need to perk up and listen. He cleared his throat, "Ok so it says here there was two killing's down near the greenhouse on decor road."

"Are you kidding me?"

Nikki then hit my shoulder. "Of course not, Ally get your head in the game. This is serious, I totally have to report this for our schools news article." She said with a smile. She then grabbed the newspaper and stuffed it in her purse getting up. "Hey where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"Duh, to the news station. I think Piper would really enjoy this. I already know she will publish it for the schools newspaper by tomorrow! It'll be a hit, but I'll see you later at Cazzette's Daniel bye!" She said quickly gathering her things and walking out of the cafeteria doors in a hurry. "Well that was interesting."

I laughed, "I guess. I never knew about the killing. Wouldn't my uncle tell us about that since he's the deputy of Nightingale town?"

"I was thinking the same thing. But the killings seemed a little too much for the people of Nightingale, some of the police officers think it was some mountain lion or cougar." Daniel said taking a bite of his sandwich. Curiosity suddenly got the best of me. A mountain lion? That could be possible but a cougar? That would be out of the ordinary.

"Well that's stupid. A mountain lion would never be seen in the hills of Nightingale. Actually it's highly irrelevant." I said nonchalantly. Daniel leaned back in his chair, "I know but I feel like a key part is missing."

"Did it say anything about physical description? What they looked like?" I asked. "It said that there was some type of scratch or bite on the victims wrist and some marking that looked like a cross on their wrist, really creepy shit if you ask me."

"Wait a marking on their wrist?" I asked suspiciously. "Yeah some cross with a circle on it. Hope it's not some exorcism crap cause I've seen enough of that junk in movies." He said in annoyance. I leaned back in my chair thinking long and hard. I feel like I've seen a mark like that before but it's probably my stupid imagination again...

"Yeah." Was all I could manage to say.

Suddenly the door swung open in came to people. A girl with long brown hair and a boy with blonde hair. They were both wearing black and I don't think I had ever seen them before. They must be the new students Nikki was gossiping about in the halls this morning!

"Do you know them?" I asked Daniel with a slight nudge to his shoulder. "Yeah, well I know of them. They're the new students. Apparently they're brother and sister but I don't see how they both look different ya know?" Daniel said taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Hmm someone sounds jealous." I teased at him.

He laughed, "I ain't jealous of the new boy. I mean maybe all the girls circle around him but I don't care. I know half of the girls at this school have a crush on me so I'm good."

I rolled my eyes at his cocky behavior and looked at them.

They both had a blood red ring around their middle finger and I couldn't help but stare at the way it shined. The bell suddenly rang signaling it was time for the last period of the day. "Ugh class with Mr. Raven." Daniel groaned.

I ignored his irrelevant comment and kept my eyes on the ring around the new kids middle finger. "Ally!" I was pulled out of my trance by Daniel's voice. "Oh sorry." I grabbed my tray and walked over to the trash can. After dumping the trash I went over and laid the tray on the table. "Well let's get the lecture over with." Daniel said as we walked out of the cafeteria.

But before he opened the door I took one look back and saw that the new boy was staring at me. I couldn't read what he was trying to get at but he was staring at me like I was a murderer...

* * *

The bell rang for the end of the day and I hurried out of the class.

I then bumped into someone and my books flew out of my hand. I looked up to see the new kid, "I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said apologetically.

He scoffed, "Watch where you're going." He snapped at me and then walked away. I picked up my things and watched him disappear around the corner. What a jerk. I walked to my locker and opened it pulling out my brown leather bag. "Hey Ally!"

I looked to see Nikki leaning against another locker her usual prissy smile on her lips that I loved. "Hey Nikki. What are you doing here I thought you were going to Cazzette with Daniel?" I asked slamming my locker shut.

"Yeah but he said to wait here. Anyways," She said pulling a newspaper out of her backpack. "Here." She handed me the paper and I groaned. "Nikki seriously this again?"

"Oh just read it I think you'll really like it." She said with a reassuring smile.

I scanned the newspaper looking over some important idea's. "Piper said it would be in newspapers all over the school, even at Ridge way High school across downtown! She said it was so good it might even make it to the local newspaper so everyone can get the inside scoop!" She squealed. I gave her a tight hug, "That's amazing Nikki but maybe you might want to interview a sheriff to back up your conclusion. What's a newspaper without any hard evidence or facts?" I asked rhetorically.

She smiled, "Yes you're totally right!" She pulled out her Ipod and went to her reminders typing in "Interview sheriff tonight."

She then shook me, "Can I come over to your house tonight!?"

"Why?" I asked in confusion slightly pushing her hands off me. I hated when she did that she could always just simply yell to get my attention. "So I can interview your uncle. You always say he comes to your house for a visit on Tuesday's every week. This could be the perfect opportunity to get the hard facts." She stated.

I sighed and she pursed her lips, "Please Ally please?" She begged. "Ugh fine but you'll have to come over after therapy ok?" My phone began to buzz and I knew it was my father. "Ok see you later!"

I laughed and walked away, running out of the building and down the stairs I found my dad's car and hopped in. "Hey hun ready for therapy?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said with a smile. He started the car and backed out of the space driving onto the road. Suddenly I felt the urge to ask about the killings at the greenhouse. Maybe he would know about it, "Hey dad did you hear anything about the killings at the greenhouse on decor road?"

"Oh you heard about that? You're uncle told me last night, I was supposed to go over there today and make a blueprint for a building they wanted to add on to the greenhouse but it was canceled due to the reporters and the inspectors that closed off the area for the case." He said turning onto beacon road.

"Oh didn't you design and help build the greenhouse though? That's Nightingale most prized possession, Mayor Hamilton won't be so happy that there was a murder at that place." I said as we finally arrived at the building.

"He probably won't but he'll try to cover it up with something. Just don't worry about it uncle John will take care of everything. Now get going you'll be late." He said unlocking the car. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hopping out. I made my way to the exit and went inside heading straight for the main desk. "Hello Ms. Dawson I presume you're here for therapy with Dr. Lynn again?" The lady said pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"Yes." I said not willing to make our talk into a huge conversation. "Ok sign here and you can go on back."

I quickly signed and thanked the lady before heading for the back. I found the door and lightly knocked on it. There was no sound so I knocked on it once again. "Dr. Lynn...?" I asked. I twisted the knob noticing that it was unlocked. That's strange she normally locks the door...

I opened the door and stepped inside shocked at the sight I screamed falling backwards.

* * *

A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a while lol so you guys need to review I have to know how much you like the story and if you want it to continue or not. So please REVIEW!:)

-Taylor:)


	3. Chapter 3

Restless Nights

Ally's POV

"I don't know what happened, I just opened the door and there she was lying on the ground!" I said to the police officer. We were walking out of the building and heading for the parking lot area. "Did you see anything strange at the scene, anything unusual?" The officer asked pulling out his notebook.

"Well, the room was complete disaster it looked like someone broke in and went through everything she owned. Ugh, I don't know." I said with frustration. The sight was unbearable to see. What I saw could not compare to anything I've ever seen in my entire life. When I entered Dr. Lynn was dead and what really scared the crap out of me was when I saw her in the middle of a circle with a cross right underneath her...

"Thank you Ms. Dawson your father should be over there with your Sheriff John." The officer said before walking away to the crime scene. I pulled out my inhaler and took in a big whiff of it trying to calm down my nerves.

I sighed and ran across the parking lot to my dad. "There you are oh my god you almost gave me and your mother a heart attack." He said bringing me into a tight bear hug. "Can't...breathe..."

He let go and patted my hair. "Are you ok? Are there any bruises, cuts?" He rushed at me. I cocked my eyebrow, "Dad I'm fine can we just go home?" I said walking towards the car. I know I seem in a suckish attitude but I can't help it, what I saw wasn't normal at all. No where near normal. I couldn't help but feel like I've seen that sign before.

Suddenly the drivers car door open. "Hey sorry sweetie did I do something to upset you? You seemed pretty off back there." He said starting the car. He backed out of the parking space and quickly found the road back towards decor neighborhood. "Nah, I'm perfectly fine just a little freaked out that's all."

"Oh ok."

We arrived at our house and I stepped out fast walking to the door. I rang the doorbell and it swung open to mom. "Oh honey!" She opened the screen door and pulled me into a tight hug. "O-ok mom I'm fine chill."

"Don't tell me to chill! Honey you're probably scared out of your mind right now." She soothed my hair softly and I mentally sighed. Why couldn't they understand that I am perfectly fine? I didn't need my parents to give me reassurance right now all I wanted was to get ready for when Nikki comes over and then go to bed. That's all.

"Seriously mom I'm fine. Actually I'm not even scared anymore, look Nikki's coming over to interview uncle John so can we please just clean up around here and just I don't know all chill out?" I said with frustrated groan before storming up the stairs and into my room. I know it looked like some drastic proportion of mellow dramatic functions but I didn't care.

I closed my door and plopped down on my bean bag chair grabbing my diary out of the end table next to it. I looked around my room and smiled at my paintings. I'm an artist and virtuoso which means I love art and music. But I'm more into abstract work. It's kind of my thing. It gives a whole new twist on things. Positive things I mean.

So ever since I was 7 I have been drawing but I've never really grasped the meaning of my work. It's all circle's and weird objects, that's how I knew it was abstract work a long time ago.

Anyways... I pushed my book to the side and got up. Looking at my work on the walls I couldn't help but feel that there was more that meets the eye. A strange, exasperated feeling that ran through my veins. I sighed and took a deep breath of air trying to regain any normality I had left inside me.

There was a knock at the door and I turned only to find Nikki peeking her head in the doorway. "Hey Ally your mother let me in, your uncle isn't here yet so she said I could come up here." She said stepping inside. I flashed a smile as she plopped down in the bean bag.

"I thought you said you were coming later Nikki?" I said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah me too but then Daniel rushed out of Cazzette's before I could get a chance to stop him." She rolled her eyes for some reason and crossed her legs. "He left you? That doesn't sound like Daniel at all."

"I know I couldn't believe it either but he messaged me saying that there was some type of family emergency." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. I took and scrolled through the message. Hmm, that is totally not like Daniel to leave a crappy message, he would've called.

"Nikki, Ally uncle John is here!" I heard dad yell from downstairs.

Nikki squealed, clearing her throat she straightened her jeans and flashed a smile. "Time to dazzle and shine."

She always says this before she thinks she's done something newsworthy and for some reason interviewing my uncle would be her "big break".

I laughed and passed her as she followed me down the stairs. I saw my uncle standing there in his uniform, a huge grin forming on his lips. "Well isn't it my little Ally-gator! Come here sprout." I smiled and ran over to give him a giant hug. My uncle and I were very close, sometimes even closer than my dad I.

"Hey uncle John I've missed you." I said as he swung his arm around my shoulder. "I've missed you too kiddo. Oh and that must be Nikki," He held out his hand and Nikki shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you sheriff."

"Oh please call me John." He said with an honest smile. I loved the way my uncle was so honest and open with everyone. He had a lot to live for. "Will do John." Nikki said with a charming smile. "Shall we eat?" Mom asked clapping her hands together.

"Why not?" John said as we all walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You might have to take an all night shift?" Mother asked taking a quick bite of her lasagna. We were all sitting at the kitchen table enjoying ourselves. Well that was until mom had to bring up the recent killings and of course add Nikki into the conversation we'll get a boat load of gossip from the police office.

"Yeah I mean the killings are all too random for us to figure out a pattern." Uncle John said as he sipped on his drink. Nikki then spoke up, "John, do you have any clue who is doing the killing. Have you even found any evidence, maybe DNA?"

"Unfortunately no we haven't but it's so random though."

"What's so random?" I asked butting in. "Well it's just weird. The killer is picking random people to slaughter it's very irrational if you ask me. And then the random bites on them and the weird markings. Trust me it's nothing I have ever dealt with before." He gave out a little chuckle before taking a bite out of his lasagna.

"Wait there were bites?" Nikki asked pulling out her notepad. "Yeah strange bites, we took it to the veterinarian and he said it looked like marks from a mountain lion but weird concoctions were mixed inside the victims blood."

"Whoa." Nikki said in awe. "Mayor Hamilton is not going to happy about this either. Dr. Lynn was one of our highly decorated therapist in all of Nightingale." I said leaning back in my chair. "Probably, but advise you to all stay out of green bay woods. We don't know where the mountain lions are coming from but I feel that it may be coming from there so just a warning." He said smiling at all of us.

Mom spoke up finally switching the conversation to a new turning point, "Oh have you guys seen the new people that just moved in 2 days ago?"

"Yeah the Moons, they are really something." Uncle John said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Nikki asked. "Eh I don't know it's just they are very isolated and quiet. They didn't even want to sign up for participating in our local fair in 2 months."

"Wow that's rude." Dad said taking a big bite of his salad. I totally agreed with Uncle John I could see Austin turning them down judging by how he reacted to me this morning at school. Still what is up with that kid?

"Well," Uncle John said getting up, "Thank you for the lovely dinner Penny, and I'll see you later little brother." John said giving my father a little push. "And I'll see you later Ally-gator. Stay safe Nikki."

He walked out of the kitchen leaving us in silence. "Thanks for the dinner Penny, I'll see you later Lester bye!" Nikki said quickly said getting up and running out of the room probably to finish the article she oh so desperately wanted.

"Ally are you ok?" My mother asked. I groaned, "Stop asking that mom I'm fine please just-" I stopped myself and got up running up the stairs and into my room. I couldn't help the thoughts that ran through my mind. Bite marks, mountain lions? None of this was adding up, if anything it looked like the person who did it made it look that way...

* * *

A/N- What do you think is happening guys? Who do you think is doing the killings? Tell me in a review oh and make sure to reviewwww!:)

-Taylor:)


	4. Chapter 4

Restless Nights

Ally's POV (Next Morning)

I trudged to my locker my eyes barely managing to stay up. Opening my locker and I groggily shoved my books into it slamming it shut. "Oh my god Ally you look awful!" Daniel yelled stepping back from me. I gave him a sarcastic look scoffed walking away. "Hey Ally chill I was joking you look some type of gorgeous."

"Shut up Daniel." I snapped at him. He grabbed my wrist forcing me to look back at him, "What's your problem?" He asked. I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "I couldn't sleep last night, like at all."

Daniel dropped his bags to the side of the bench and sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulder, "Another dream I'm guessing?"

"No it was about the killings they are really bothering me and I don't know why it's actually pushing my dreams away and now I kind of wish I had the drams instead of the stupid killings flashing up every moment." I bit my lip trying to subside a feeling of pressure that built up in my chest when I felt this way. It was like I was trapped inside my own nightmare and it would never stop. "It'll get better Ally I promise."

"Daniel, we all know it won't it's just-" the bell rang cutting me off. I got up and gave Daniel a quick hug before grabbing my things. "Thanks for the pep talk though. I'll see you at lunch?" I asked. He nodded and I walked towards my first period with Mrs. Coalter.

Once I entered the classroom I could feel Mrs. Coalter's stare following me to the back of the room. "Ms. Dawson where is your homework?" She snapped at me. Mrs. Coalter was meanest teacher here at Marino High and I was starting to think she knew that. "Wait excuse me, homework?"

"Yes honey would you like me to correct that in Spanish? How about french will you understand then?" she exclaimed glaring at me. "I don't think I have the homework." I said shyly as I took my seat in the back. "Well looks like you'll be getting an F."

I groaned and slumped down in my seat as I took out my pencil and a piece of paper. Mrs. Coalter began writing some notes down on the projector but I tuned out too busy with my own thoughts that left me drowning. Suddenly a boy entered the room slamming the door shut. "You're late Moon." Mrs. Coalter said not bothering to take her eyes off the board.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the back grabbing a seat right across from me. I couldn't help but feel his dark like stare inching up my body. It made my palms clammy and my body shiver a little. It was like a wave of cold euphoria.

Suddenly my hand jerked. The feeling in my hand was slowly going away. I looked at the new boy but he was to busy listening to music on his Mp3 player. My hand jerked to my paper and started to write rapidly over the paper in big giant words. The numbness died down and the feeling in my hand went back to normal. "What the...?"

"Something wrong Dawson?" Mrs. Coalter asked. I gasped looking up at her, everyone looked at me like I was some sort of alien from another. I got out of my seat and rushed out of the room running towards the bathroom. I went to a faucet and splashed some cold water on my face. Gulping I stepped back and slid down. "Ally?"

I looked up to see Daniel. "God Daniel what the heck are you doing in a girls bathroom?"

"I saw you in here and you haven't been out for an hour it's time for lunch." He said sitting down next to me. "What are you talking about I just got here."

"No, you got here an hour ago. The bell just rung for lunch let's go I'm starving." Daniel said tugging on my arm. Daniel looked at me and grabbed my shoulders, "You ok hot shot?" he asked.

"No something very weird happened." I said as we walked out of the bathroom. Girls gave Daniel some strange looks but he just rolled his eyes and walked me to Mrs. Coalter's room. It was unlocked so we just went inside. I found my piece of paper and handed it to Daniel. "Lamia?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the paper out of his hand.

"I know right I don't know what it means, but I have a very bad vibe about it." I said as we walked out of the classroom. We walked to the lunchroom and I found a seat near the glass windows. I wasn't in the mood to eat at all it made me sick just thinking about it.

Daniel then came back with a tray. "I brought you a rice krispy treat." He said pushing over the mini pack. I pushed it back, "I don't like rice krispy treats."

"Oh I never knew! More for me then!" Daniel greedily took the rice krispy treat and opened it taking I giant bite out of it. "Anyways," I said rolling my eyes, "Here I got Nikki to look up lamia for me since she can use her phone anytime she wants and she sent me the definition and some other details about it."

Daniel nodded and I scrolled to the page. "Ok here it is, lamia, word for bloodsucker?" I said in shock. Scrolling down even more I found some other suggestive definitions but in the end I couldn't help but feel like the first definition meant something more.

"This is stupid." Daniel said taking a bite out of his sandwich. I sighed and sat down my phone, "This is making no sense."

"Oh wait look there's more." Daniel grabbed my phone and focused his attention on the screen. "Oh my god."

I perked up, "What? What's wrong?"

He handed me my phone and I looked at the screen. There next to lamia was a circle with a cross in the middle of it. "Bloody hell." Daniel said he sipping on his drink. I just looked up at him.

If he crossed circle means more than what were seeing, there must be more to the story of this. I'm not saying I believe in all this bloodsucker crap. But I feel like were dealing with a bigger threat than planned...

* * *

A/N- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm trying to update all my stories this week so I know this chapter doesn't have much but it's only just begun. Please review don't be shy to share your honest opinion:) anyways review, read and as always love it:)


	5. Chapter 5

Restless Nights

Ally's POV

*Ring Ring* The bell rung signaling the end of school for the day. I sighed and smiled grabbing my books and quickly making my way out of the classroom to my locker. I opened my locker and grabbed my textbooks shoving them in my locker along with a flashlight, pepper spray, and a pack of fresh gum.

Secretly I was planning to go to the greenhouse but only to see the crime scene not to dig up the dirt or anything just to scan... and maybe find any clues. It's just the whole thing was bothering me all night. The sign, the place, and especially the targets. Why would anyone go after a therapist?

I sighed and slammed my locker shut. I screamed as a girl was standing right there in front of me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" She said with a kind smile.

"No it's fine just a little worked up that's all. Wait do I know you?" I asked hugging my books closer to my chest. She clicked her tongue a couple times, "Yeah I'm the new student Meeghan, my brother and I just moved here from Minnesota."

I nodded in acceptance, "Oh that's cool, I hear Minnesota's really cold sometimes."

She laughed and leaned against the lockers, "Yeah but it's nothing I can't handle. Anyways we should hang out sometimes, I'm new around Nightingale so I would appreciate if someone would show me around."

"There's not much in Nightingale, nothing goes on in this town. The only news there has been is about the killings at the greenhouse and at the therapy building." I said with a sly smile. "Killings?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's no big deal my uncle gots it under control," I said taking a brief pause, "anyways I've got to go got some family stuff I gotta get to and all yup." I said with a slight stutter. I hated lying it was my worth ability- other than sports - that I could actually succeed in.

She gave me a smile before hugging me, I awkwardly hugged her back as she broke the hug, "Well it was nice talking to you too Ally."

Suddenly a boy came up to Meeghan and me. "Meeghan we have to get home now." He snapped at her. I looked up to see it was Austin the kid that bumped into me the other day. He looked at me and glared, "Ok and Austin have you met Ally she's amazing!"

I blushed at the sudden comment, feeling my cheeks burn I looked down avoiding eye contact. "Yeah sure we're leaving now." He snapped once again giving me a cold stare. "Bye Ally..." Meeghan said sadly as Austin led her away.

Well...that was strange.

I shook my head and started making my way towards the exit of the school. "Hold it right there missy, where do you think you're going?" Daniel said standing in my way. Daniel was always protective over me and always have been, honestly it's annoying but I know he's just trying to help.

"Nowhere." I said looking away from his eyes. He lifted my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes, "You suck at lying."

"I know..." I said finally giving in. "Now where are you going?" He asked once again. I groaned and started walking, "Daniel just let me be." I said. Once I was out of the school I started going through the woods. I felt bad pushing Daniel away but if he was going to get all up in my business he needs to dial it down a notch.

I stepped over branches, stubs and stumps as I made my way to the pier. The greenhouse was basically on a pier or in this case right next to it. The pier wasn't like your usual pier, with roller coasters, shops, boutique's nope it was just your regular pier a very big one with nothing on it.

The only reason the greenhouse was next to it in the first place was because the pier brought out the most light. The sun would shine its brightest on this pier. My mom would take me to this pier when I was little and I remember the sun rays just shining on my skin it was a true feeling of being.

I walked up the small sided road and across the pier to the greenhouse. The greenhouse was vacant due to the crime scene so it was perfect time to check. I was only here to see proof that a mountain lion was the cause of this but something was persuading my mind to something even more.

I opened the doors to the greenhouse, a sudden wave of fear washed over me. The greenhouse looked horrible, pots were broken, glass windows were broken, it didn't even look like a greenhouse anymore. But never mind that it was time to get down to business.

I looked around the area eventually finding the crime scene. Dry blood was still on the ground, I felt a wave of nausea but swallowed it back. I wasn't going in here for nothing. I'm coming out with something that's a promise.

Suddenly wind rushed past me, my hair blew in my face causing me to fall backwards. "Ouch..." I whined getting back up on my feet again. Something was strange about this place all of a sudden.

I started to walk backwards and then dashed into a run heading for the doors. Promptly they closed, "Leaving so soon?" Said a teasing voice. I looked around but no one was there. A playful giggle echoed throughout the greenhouse.

"Who's there?" I yelled at nothing. Yet no response.

Another endless giggle. It echoed and echoed till it was nothing but a sigh. Suddenly something grabbed ankle dragging me against the cold hard floor. I screamed and kicked yet there was nothing to kick nor scream at. Tears stung my eyes as the grip on my ankle vanished and a dark figure emerged from the clouds of black fog.

"W-who a-are you?" I stuttered immensely. The fear was shown through my features I could just feel it striking through me. The figure looked at me, his eyes glowing a dark blood red. His hair was black yet long. His appearance seemed intimidating, scary, dark.

"I would say your worst nightmare but I'm afraid that catch phrase has been used. Girls!" He snapped. Suddenly 2 girls swung in both were wearing black, one had black eyes with with a red color for the pupils and the other had red eyes with black for the pupils.

"Yes my lord." The girls said bowing in unison. I scooted back hugging my knees together. The man with the strange eyes circled around me rubbing the nonexistent hair on his chin. He bent down and lifted my chin, "We found you a keeper didn't we my lord. She's a beauty." one of girls said with a devilish smile. His eyes looked at me deeply and I could hear my own heartbeat as he licked his lips seductively.

"She is." He looked me up and down. His seductive eyes trailed all over my body I felt almost exposed...

"Aren't you pleased my lord?" The girl asked. "Very much Scarlet and Venus very much..." His fingers trailed over my shoulder and ran through my brown locks. "She's an exquisite creature."

I blushed but snapped out of it. "Excuse me?" I asked. The girls then came over and examined me, I felt like some deer in headlights. "Can we drain her?" The girl I was supposing was Scarlet. "Not yet Scar!" He barked. She nodded and stood back. I was confused, the room felt like it was spinning all over a sudden.

"What is your name peasant?" He asked. I looked at him like he was insane, "Well?" Scarlet spoke awaiting an answer. "Ally Dawson..."

The man's eyes widen in surprise and amusement. Suddenly he grabbed my shirt, his cold minty breath danced across my lips. "Clairvoyant..." He whispered to me. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him, "Where is it?" He demanded. I jumped at his demanding tone, "I don't know what your talking about!" I argued back in fear. The cold look in his eyes turned to danger.

"The Halcyon?!" He yelled. The lights of the greenhouse started to flicker. "I-I don't k-know!" I stuttered. "It's ok my dear will bleed it out of you, Scarlett, Venus grab her!" he yelled. The two girls grabbed my arms forcing me to stand my body shook. "Let me g-go!" I screamed trying to pull my arms out of their grips.

Suddenly fangs retracted from the mans mouth I starred in horror at the figure before. I shook my head gasping as I screamed even louder. "No one will hear you.." He said coming closer. "I know you know where it is and until I find it your nightmares have just begun."

His hands carefully moved up arms and up to my forehead, there laid two of his fingers. The cold contact of his skin gave me a shock, then wisps of fog clouded my body start to shake as an exceeding amount of pain was filling into my body. I could feel my heart racing, my palms getting clammy and the weakness in legs growing stronger.

His fingers were removed from my head as I collapsed to my knee's. Hardly I could see the dark smirk upon his pale icy lips.

The figure walked away into the dark and disappeared with the two girls.

* * *

"Ally!" A voice yelled. My eyes fluttered open to see Meeghan knelt beside me. I was still in the greenhouse... I sat up, I could still hear my heart racing yet I didn't know why...

Soon another figure walked up to us. It was Austin, there was a worried look in his eyes. "Ally what are you doing here?" He asked kneeling down. I scooted back hugging my knee's. I was too in shock to talk, fear consumed my thoughts driving away any ray of light left in my mind was shattered. My dreams... they were turning into reality.

"Ally.." Austin said softly reaching out his hand but I just moved away. "H-he was h-here." I stuttered. They looked at me like I'd gone mad or something but I was in pure horror. The fangs, the pale icy blue lips...

"Ally what's wrong?" Meeghan asked.

My lips shivered under the word, "Halcyon.." I said softly. Austin and Meeghan stood up staring at each other. "He found us." They said on unison.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys hoped you like this chapter remember to review a lot I love reviews I don't know if I should continue this story so please review if this story is really good and you like it! Review read and love it!:)


End file.
